Walk In, Walk Out!
by KerriAmandaDanielleLutz
Summary: Nobody knew the real her. She was secluded, and stayed away from people, she didn't make friends and she had no family left the only person she allow in to her life is Jamie. He is her best friend. Who she accidentally killed and he is know left in her responsibility. can she open up her heart and allow people back in or is this it for her for the rest of eternity!


Walk In, Walk Out!

Walking out there feels like a rush like nothing can stop you I can be anyone I want to be and nobody can stop me. This was because nobody knew the real me. I was secluded, and stayed away from people, I didn't make friends and I had no family left the only person I allow in to my life is Jamie. He is my best friend. Who I accidentally killed and is know left in my responsibility.

My name I Isabella swan and this is the story of how I lost the love of my life change my name and became a world famous country singer. Oh and how I died…

It all started 32 years ago I was a junior at forks high school I was quiet always studying in the library or picking up another subject and if I wasn't doing that I was either reading or writing song that no-one would ever here.

I live in a small town name forks population 3120 now 3121. I moved there from phoenix my erratic hair brained mother re-married, Phil, it wasn't that I disliked the guy he was really nice and never left me without, I wanted for nothing when he was here. But he was a minor league base ball player and travelled all over and I knew that my mom wanted to go with him but she didn't want to leave me alone. So that's why I made the decision to move in with Charlie, my birth dad. I used to visit him every holiday for a few weeks but when I turned ten the visits stopped and the emails and phone calls slowly descended until we had no more contact until one day, when I rang him up asking if it was okay for me to go live with him, so there I was. The best thing about Charlie was that he didn't hover, so I was on my lonesome most of the time and I could do what I wanted.

I was the top grade in school followed closely behind me were the Cullen's and Hale's. The Cullen's and Hale's consisted of a body building teddy bear called Emmett Cullen his bomb shell of a supermodel Rosalie Hale, her twin the quiet Jasper Hale who always kept to himself, his girlfriend the hyper pixie Alice Cullen, and last but not least, defiantly not least, her twin Adonis himself the smart perfect Greek god, Edward Cullen who after a few months of staying away from each other arguing been biology partners and after him saving my life on more than one occasion and me finding his secret we became lovers. We never slept him wanting to save my 'virtue'. He was a vampire, but they classed themselves as vegetarians as they only survived on the blood of animal. After a date with his whole family playing baseball and some rogue human eating vampires that tried to kill me but we killed one of them and the other two escaped one wanting to be good and went to live with the Denali clang and the other one telling us she would get revenge but never returning escaped.

A few months later though it was my 18th birthday and whilst opening my presents I got a paper cut Jasper tried eating me. A couple of days after that Edward wanted me to go for a walk with him and he told me the whole truth, he never loved me, he took pity on me ad he wanted to not feel lonely as all his other brother and sister had someone and he didn't so he used me to get rid of that feeling. Then left me. Because Edward was my first love though I couldn't take that and tried catching up with him and got lost. Sam Uley then found me curled up a ball where he took me back home and days turned in to weeks, after while though I stared seeing a lot of Jacob as he took my pain away but after while I found out that he was a werewolf. One day I decided to go hiking to find our meadow I needed to know that it wasn't all a lie not to me anyway when I found it though the beautiful meadow that were full of multi coloured flowers and bright green grass that reached the top of my knees, were all mucky brown… dead, like our love. When I turned to leave I was suddenly face to face with Victoria she was back for revenge and with no Edward I was welcoming it, a life with no Edward was a life not worth living.

She bit down on my neck hard and then I felt a burning sensation that hurt all over it started off in my neck where she bit and then travelled through my head down my arms down my chest my stomach, legs knees, calves, feet and then finally my heart, that's where I blacked out it felt like I was fighting an inner battle that I was shamefully loosing. Id felt this pain before a few months back when James had bit my wrist before Edward and his family ripped him to pieces.

When I awoke I was disorientated the pain had passed everywhere but my throat and I was hungry when I opened my eyes Victoria stood there with a young boy, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was shaking with fear and he smelled delicious. 'OMG! Whats happened to me?' I thought within 2 seconds flat I was cross the room and my razor sharp teeth were in his neck. His scream broke the tranz I was in and I released him he started withering on the floor and when I looked up Victoria stood there with a smirk on her face I jumped up and ripped her head from her perfect shoulders before she could see it coming or stop me.

The boy when he woke up after three days nursing him in the basement of a beaten up abandoned hotel. He was gorgeous. His name was Jamie Peterson and is only 15 years old, and he knew more about what we were that I did, I mean I knew I was a vampire but he taught me about the Volturi, the head of the vampire race like the kings and queens of us, and many more things we were both declared missing on the television, so Jamie came up with the plan to steal bodies from the morgue and if we beat them up good enough that people wouldn't recognise them we could have passed them off as us we did mine first and placed them in the woods were Sam Uley found me I knew they would notice straight away that it wasn't me so I went to the boarder and stood there was Jacob black my old best friend with a look of disgust on his face, and the rest of his brothers. I told them what happened to me and they agreed to help us pass off mine and Jamie's death under the condition that we leave forks and never return, they couldn't afford to lose anymore young ones going through the change in to a werewolf.

After our friends and families found 'us' we left, I have only been back to forks once which was to collect my notebook as it held everything I treasured, photos of my parents my songs, everything. We went from country to country living off the blood of animals which Jamie didn't know we could. I didn't think he would want to stay with me as I had killed him to this life but he didn't want to be on his own, and I hadn't meant to kill him, he told me how Victoria would just use him as a pet and drink his blood when she was thirsty but not enough to kill him as he was a present for me. When he told me this I was angry how someone could hurt someone as sweet as him. We stuck together like glue he was the brother my parents never gave birth to. I stayed in touch with Jake he told me when my parents died, when he met the love of his life etc. but after a while we just grew apart.

We got bored of been travellers and one day jay found my notebook and came up with the idea of becoming a band he learned how to play the guitar and I learned how to play the guitar and piano as it reminded me of him. After three months of learning songs writing them and going to clubs to play we became famous everyone knew of us.

And that is what got me to this moment the crowds were screaming at us I wanted to start with one that I had just wrote before the show Jamie played a few chord then I started to sing.

_Seems like it was yesterday_

_When I saw your face_

_You told me how proud_

_You were but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I want to call you_

_But I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside_

_But I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just want to hide_

_'cause it's you I miss_

_You know it's so hard to say goodbye_

_When it comes to this_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, ohhh_

_If I had just one more day,_

_I would tell you how much that_

_I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try to turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you._

The crowd went wild. I could smell something, someone they were mouth watering, I recognised it I looked at Jamie and he was scanning the crowds like he could smell it too, I sent him a message through my brain to his and he nodded his head without looking at me. I pulled the mike to my mouth and started to sing the next song scanning the crowed.

_Come on skinny love,_

_Just last the year_

_Pour a little salt,_

_We were never here_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer__  
__I tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Right at the moment this order's tall__  
__And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind__  
_

_And in the morning,_

_I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different kind_

_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll be owning all the fines__  
_

_Come on skinny love,_

_What happened here?_

_Suckle on the hope in light brassiere_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split__  
_

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind__  
_

_And now all your love is wasted_

_Then who the hell was I?_

_'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches_

_And at the end of all your lines__  
_

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_Who will fall far behind?__  
__Come on skinny love_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

I saw him Edward was here with his brother's and sister's Jamie pointed them out to me with his mind and I told him what chords to play now as and I sang the songs from my heart that I wrote about him when he left with his words running around my head. I'd never purposefully allowed Jamie or anyone here this song I wanted him to be the first so that he knew how much he hurt me. I was receiving strong message in my head and I concentrated hard enough whilst Jamie talked to the crowd. I could read it… I could read his mind. My power was that I could steal people's powers I had a mixture of everybody's powers that I had ever met. I was the strongest vampire in the world and no-one could stop me. I jumped up and looking in to his eyes I sang the next song

_I hang on every word you said  
No one could get inside my head like you did  
Then I guess I was a fool for you then  
But now I understand  
It was all part of your plan  
And you should know that_

You taught me what it was  
To feel the sting of love  
To feel like I don't ever wanna let somebody

_ever get that close to me again  
I learned so much from you  
Things I'd never do  
now that we're apart  
You taught me how to break a heart_

Dear God if you can hear me know  
please stop the anger building up inside me  
I need you to come and guide me  
I look into the eyes  
Of the one I thought was mine  
And my all I scream is

You taught me what it was  
To feel the sting of love  
To feel like I don't ever wanna let somebody

_ever get that close to me again  
I learned so much from you  
Things I'd never do  
now that we're apart  
You taught me how to break a heart_

No one could get inside my head  
You taught me what it was  
To feel the sting of love  
To feel like I don't ever wanna let somebody

_ever get that close to me again  
I learned so much from you  
Things I'd never do  
now that we're apart_

You taught me what it was  
To feel the sting of love  
To feel like I don't ever wanna let somebody

_ever get that close to me again  
I learned so much from you  
Things I'd never do  
now that we're apart  
You taught me how to break a heart_

I stared in to his eyes as I sang the song, hurt flashed through his eyes and I sent all 7 of them the memory of what he told and did to me, I also only showed Alice and sent her a message to keep it away from everyone especially Edward on how I was undead at the precise moment and also showed her Jamie. I walked behind stage to the VIP entrance and told the guards that the Cullen's and Hales were welcome behind stage to come see me. Jamie thought I was mad for allowing them access but he never voice his opinions, just stood by my side until I didn't need him, which would be never I always want Jamie in my life until the day I am taken off this earth, he was my little brother and I needed to protect him.

Bob the bouncer who played our backing tune came in to my dressing room and told me that Alice Cullen was at the door waiting for me, but it was time for me to go back on stage so I told him to allow her to be put in to my dressing room next door and went back to the stage.

_Can't see you anymore  
You're in, and shut the door  
Didn't know what I do know now_

With words we've been betrayed  
You respond and let them fade  
and I just won't let you bring me down

You can see what I know and I know  
Somewhere there's a sorry heart  
Tell me why these roads keep leading  
Leading you straight back to me

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
and smiled when you told her  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
thought you were someone  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
goodbye to no one

So break away the touch  
the bliss of you miss so much  
But I won't tell you to come back home  
Emotions dissipate  
Is love designed to hate?  
Keep on driving away from here

Eye the rain as it falls in your hands  
Will there be another storm?  
Tell me why these roads keep leading  
Leading you straight back

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
and smiled when you told her  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
I thought you were someone  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
goodbye to no one

I don't need to know you'll be there  
You're not on my mind  
I don't need to know you care  
Please don't waste my time

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
and smiled when you told her  
Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
and smiled when you told her  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
thought you were someone  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
goodbye to no one  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
thought you were someone  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
goodbye to no one

I then allowed our some of our sign up bands that me and Jamie love to listen to on stage to play. Some of them like to come on tour with us as we allow them on to the stage and some time they leave us and make it large. I went back to the dressing room that Alice was in to find jasper Emmett Rose Esme and Carlisle there. "He's waiting at the car for us" Alice spoke first answering the question that must have been showing on my face "how could he do that to you? Of course he loved you Bella how could he not… your amazing on stage"

"It's Izzy" I replied with "I don't go by Bella anymore it was my father's nickname for me" I stated we talked for a little whilst Jamie joined us half way through and they all introduced each other but Jamie already knew what he needed to about them. We invited each other to go out the following day either shopping or to the cinemas just to hang with each other. We also switched numbers I told them that we were staying at the hotel around the corner just to find out that Edward was staying there too as he didn't want to stay at the house he lived at in forks due to the pain of leaving me. We were in Port Angeles I offered to pay for everyone to come stay with us at the hotel as we had rented out the whole of the top floor and there was enough for all of us plus many more and Edward. I wasn't going to allow him to see how much he affected me after all this time he didn't deserve to see his accomplishment as then he would have know he had won.

We arrived at the hotel and told the people at the front desk that I had invited a few friends to stay with me on the top floor and to cancel Mr Cullen's room order so that he could stay with us without having to pay anything Carlisle offered to pay the bill but money was no problem to me and Jamie we had enough of it to stop poverty, we probably had more money than he did. We spent a lot of time in my room as it was the biggest one Edward would come in though he wouldn't take the room until Carlisle ordered him too. After an hour I slipped from the group I knew they knew I'd gone is I could here there emotions. I slipped in to Edwards room, I made sure he got this room as it had a piano in it and I used to love listening to him playing it, I walked in to the back room where I could hear the music playing and watched his fingers ply with the keys making the most beautiful symphony, he knew I was here as half way thought the song one of his hands left the keys to pull a chair up for me to sit on which I did my fingers then started playing with the keys along with his and the notes just slipped together like they were meant to.

When we had finished playing he looked at me to say something but I put my fingers over his mouth. It was just like how it used to be, the last 32 years just disappeared and he lowered his head down to mine. Our lips touch at first it was slow gentle, but the passion soon over took up and his tongue entered my mouth. I straddled him on the piano chair, it wasn't like we were fussed on hurting each other as we were both vampires and it would take a lot. I felt his erection pushing in to my thigh and I started to move my hips to create friction between us. My breasts were pushed up against his chest, his hands gripped the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head and I allowed him to. When my shirt was off he attached his lips to my neck and made a slow trail of open mouth kisses down my neck to where my breasts were covered in a thin lair of lace. He kisses where my nipple was and with his other hand he started to play with the other breast. He went to undo my bra and I stopped him he looked at me confused 'is she backing out on me now?' he thought "no I'm not backing out" I answered him out loud "but I am stopping us here" he looked hurt but he didn't want to push me "but I will continue under one condition" he looked at me like it was Christmas and I was the best present he received. I placed my hand to cup his cheek and put my lips to his ear and in a seductive voice I told him "which is we move this to a bed" and then a bit his ear.

Before I could pull away I was been thrown on to the bed and Edward climbed on top of me in only his black boxers. He had already taken off all my clothes "eager aren't we" I smirked and then attached my lips to his. His hand travelled down the full length of me and then he drew circles on my bottom lips. I moaned for him to stop teasing me and he slipped three fingers straight in to me and I moaned he pumped his finger in and out of me quickly his thumb rubbing my clit and his lips attached to my breasts, I thought I was in heaven. My stomach tightened, I was about to come he sped up his fingers and my orgasm hit me quickly, and lasted for ages. My body felt drained afterwards. "I can't take this no more I need up in me" I ordered him and ripped of his boxes he positioned himself at my entrance and pushed in me quick and hard. I pulled my legs up higher, his penis started to hit places I never knew existed. "Come with me" he demanded and that is what I did. He fell on top of me and then told me we had to speak "in the morning" I requested yawning "I'm so tired" he looked at me shocked "I can eat sleep drink do all the things humans can do. I copy powers and then make them my own" I smiled. He pulled the covers from underneath us and started to hum my lullaby before the blackness swallowed me and I was asleep.

When I awoke in the morning Edward was nowhere to be seen I got out of bed and put on his shirt from last night and walked around the hotel room. He was nowhere to be scene. I concentrated and when I opened my eyes I could see him and Alice. She was shouting at him to tell me the truth, and not to hurt me again. She tried to tell him it's what I deserve and he replied with I didn't need to know anything his business had nothing to do with me. I pulled out and came to my own body and collapsed. I hadn't figured out yet how to use that power without collapsing. The doors open and I had two sets of warm hand around me, it was Alice and Edward they picked me up and set me down on the sofa. I listened in to Alice's mind and listened to her worries about me. When I opened up and started reading Edwards mind, he wasn't thinking about me he was having an argument with himself in the kitchen whilst pouring me a glass of water he decided that if he didn't tell me about him and Tanya it was better. I didn't need to know about them two been fuck buddies for the last 30 years. I opened up my eye and saw Alice's worried one Edward came out the kitchen and I stood up and went to walk out when Alice asked me where I was going "I don't need to be where I'm not wanted" they looked at me confused they didn't know what I was on about "last night was a mistake forget it ever happen" I told Edward "at least this way you can go back to fucking Tanya"

I closed my eyes and left there when I opened my eyes I was back in the meadow. I didn't want to be here but then again I didn't want to go back home. I realised I was still in Edwards shirt so I thought about a beautiful royal blue dress that tied around my neck and flowed out in to 3 waves at the bottom, with white shoes and my hair up in ringlets and make up on with me smelling like freesia. When I looked down I looked and smelled like I want to. I wandered around the meadow for a few hours before I got hungry. I followed the trail down to the road side where there was a motorbike waiting for me with a white bag with money in and my keys. I drove to settle breaking every speed limit to a little restaurant. I walked in to find Jamie there with a little girl so I turned around and walked out and went to KFC instead. I was recognised there by a few people they asked for autographs, so I signed a napkin for them. Once id finished my meal I drove to an abandoned park and sat on the swings. And just listened to the wind the grass swaying etc.

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_

_Her days are over, baby she's over_

_I decided to give you all of me_

_Baby come closer, baby come closer_

My phone rang I looked at the screen it was Jamie "tend to sit in parks by yourself" I was so self absorbed I hadn't noticed him and the girl he was with earlier stood there. I smiled and stood and walk to leave. When I got to the gat I told Jamie I was just leaving he introduced me to Sophia, she was a vampire like us she was also special she had the power to be like a human, like eating and sleeping and she can pass this power to people, she could also be invisible and block other peoples powers from working. I felt a pain in my chest and realised I had accidently copied her power. I left shortly afterward and returned back to the hotel and materialised in to my bedroom so that I didn't have to bump in to any of the Cullen's. I pulled out my bag and pack to leave; it was a mistake to come here.

When I had nearly left I noticed Edwards shirt I was wearing earlier on my bed. I should return this. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and turned me around. Edward stood there in all his glory, "let me speak" he said before I could open my mouth and tell him to leave "Tanya meant nothing to me she had just split with her mate and was feeling lonely. I had just lied to the girl I loved, still love, telling her I didn't want her. I couldn't be around my family as all they did was pity me. So I found a new way around it Tanya didn't mind someone was taking her mind off jack her mate. I know it isn't an excuse but I had just given you away telling you I didn't love you thinking it was what was best for you to have a normal life, I couldn't lose them too" his arms and head dropped in defeat I pulled my head up and slowly staring in to his eyes I attached my lips to his we kissed like this for ages before I hit the ground with a pain in my stomach. "Bella" Edward screeched "whats up whats happened? CARLISLE" he shouted all the rest of the gang entered my bedroom. "It's Peter he's in trouble" I thought of myself in a leather cat suit and my hair in a bun. I heard everyone gasp I located peter her was still at the park I told everyone of his were abouts and then materialised there because Edward had a hold of me he materialised with me too.

Sophia stood there with her teeth sunk in to Jamie I rushed and knocked him off her. He was okay I thought up of bags of blood and told Edward to feed jay them. The Volturi surrounded us on the outside of the park "join us Isabella" one of them said "Not even in hell" was my reply Edward and jay started screaming and I place a shield over them and they stopped I saw a cloud ghost over the shield they were safe. I received a pain in my chest again as I copied all of their powers. Sophia attacked me and with a matter of seconds her head was off her shoulders. The Volturi looked shocked at me. "If you don't leave now you will all end up like this" I warned them then 12 men attacked me and it only took five minutes to take all them out and I placed all of their bodies on a pile and then set them alight with my mind. I looked at a little girl that walked forward she put her hand in the air and within seconds they were all gone. I walked slowly to where jay and Edward were. Edwards head bowed and he placed a hand on his chest shaking his head. No. No. No. I shook my head jays eyes were closed blood covered the ground I dropped to my knees and cried over my little brother. If I hadn't left him on his own with her; He never goes on dates; he's never not with me. It's my fault he's dead, I killed him twice. He deserved a lot better that me. I should have left him after I had bit him, he would have still been alive now.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I shoved him away I wrapped my arms around my little brother and materialised us to the meadow where I buried him. He deserved a lot better but he deserved this I sat there at his grave all night I only noticed when it was morning when my skin started to shine. Edward walked through the clearing and picked me up and took me back to his house in forks.

150 years later and I still visit jay's grave. After that day I didn't associate with anymore vampires or sing on stage, the press published that we had, had an overdose and kill ourselves. I stole the power of a vampire on an accident one day whilst shopping that made vampires able to have kids and sent it to Rosalie I knew she had always wanted them.

I walked to the front porch and looked out Edward sat there with our two children Renesmee Charlie and EJ Emerson Cullen. I walked out there and sat there with our children and my beautiful husband it was time to tell them about the new member that was on their way.

**Thanks for Reading :D**

**The songs I used whilst Bella and Jamie was on stage was **

**Christina Aguilera – Hurt**

**Birdy – Skinny Love**

**Nikki – Taught me how to break a heart **

**Christina Grimmie – Liar Liar**


End file.
